Broken Hearts on Himmel Street
by QueenOfHearts143
Summary: Tears were already streaming down Liesel's face. Tears of losing her boyfriend, her best friend. She had to get out of there. She couldn't stay knowing what he'd done to her. /One mistake. That was all it took to ruin Liesel. One stupid mistake. Rudy would forever regret it. One mistake. They both wished they could undo it.


**Hey Guys! It's been a long time since I've written something for FanFiction and I haven't actually written in this fandom before. So I've read The Book Thief some time in the last year or two, but I finally got around to watching the movie this week! And I was so excited about the movie, that I decided to write this. So this takes place as if Himmel Street was never bombed, and Rudy and Liesel are in high school. All characters will be a bit out of character, but I just found it hard to write the characters. Whoops. Also! I didn't write in the regular Book Thief fashion, and didn't use Death's point of view. I'm very aware of that. Thanks for Reading! I hope you like it!**

Liesel didn't have a lot of friends. She figured all she needed was about two close friends, and she'd be set. She already had Rudy, and quickly into the beginning of 9th grade she made friends with a dark haired girl, named Adelaide -Addy for short.

Besides, she had her books as her friends. The endless stories that rolled off her tongue and her imagination was more than enough to make her happy.

But the point was, Liesel didn't have a lot of people she could talk to. And that meant on the worst day of her life, she was all alone.

You see, Liesel and Rudy had gotten together part way through grade nine. He proclaimed his love to her (as if it wasn't obvious enough) after his running meet down by the Ampere River. She admitted to both herself and him that she did indeed love him, and in that moment, with a cheeky grin on his face, Rudy asked his signature question.

" _How about a kiss, Saumensch?"_

She practically jumped on top of him before all his words were out, joining their lips together for the first time. Rudy tasted sweet, of lemons and victory, of apples and thievery. Liesel tasted of words, sweet words that danced right off her lips. She tasted of strawberries and joy and Rudy felt as if he really was in heaven, pressed against her lips.

For months, Rudy and Liesel were happy together. They raced (their wager was still a kiss), they talked, they went on dates, they kissed (many, many times) and they stayed their old childish selves….just a little more mature. They learned of a whole new world of the teenager. Of physical contact and high school. Of broken promises, of broken relationships. But they swore that would never happen to them, right?

If only life could ever be that simple. But, that was just the calm before the storm. And quite a storm it would be.

Being in high school meant more classes, new people...puberty. And while Liesel did file out nicely during puberty, so did many other girls.

Now Liesel may not have been great at making friends, but Rudy could make millions if he had the time. He was quite popular, for not only his friendly attitude, but his athletic ability and, let's face it, his handsome looks. (Puberty had done Rudy well too)

Mix Rudy's popularity with the growing number of girls in the school, and things were bound to go wrong. And Rudy, in all his intelligence, was far too oblivious to notice all the girls throwing themselves at him. (But why should he have? He _loves_ Liesel)

Liesel, however, did notice. And she was not happy about it. Seeing pretty girls, with better bodies, and overall more to offer, blatantly flirting with her man? That put her on the edge. (She wasn't jealous she'd insist. Simply _territorial_.)

And while Rudy and Liesel kept up their routines of racing and stealing and going on weekly dates, things were a little tense for them at the moment.

Which brings us back to the worst day of Liesel's life. School had ended and she was heading out the door to go home. She'd typically walk with Rudy, but she didn't seem to see him anywhere, so she began walking with Adelaide. (Coincidentally, Addy lived two streets down from Himmel Strausse)

It was mid conversation when things started falling apart. Addy's eyes had locked on something behind Liesel, an expression of shock crossing her face. Liesel was still talking when she noticed. Why wasn't Addy listening? Curious, Liesel turned around to see for herself. What she saw was the worst surprise of her life. Rudy, _her Rudy,_ was pressed up against Heidi Brazen, locked in a passionate kiss.

Heidi Brazen, the definition of a perfect German. She had beautiful straight golden blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the seas. She was chesty and had a great figure, _and_ she was moderately wealthy. Liesel, couldn't help but hate her.

Being brought back into the reality of what was happening, Liesel gaped at her boyfriend, dropping her books in surprise. Addy gave her a solemn, apologetic look.

"Rudy?" Liesel's heartbroken voice called out. Her lower lip started trembling, and her eyes had glazed over with tears.

Immediately, Rudy's eyes popped open and he untangled himself from Heidi.

"L-Liesel!" Rudy stammered. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Tears were already streaming down Liesel's face. Tears of losing her boyfriend, her best friend. She had to get out of there. She couldn't stay knowing what he'd done to her.

She shot a hateful glance at Heidi and Rudy, before running off towards Himmel.

Rudy was frozen in his spot for a minute, before he realized what had happened. A look of shame passed his face upon the realization.

"Wait! Liesel! Come back!" he screamed.

Of course she was far too gone. Liesel might not have been Jesse Owens, but her broken heart fueled her with more than enough energy to run away from her problems.

Rudy got ready to run after her….he needed to explain...when he felt two arms wrap around him. He craned his neck to see Heidi's blonde hair.

"Well, I guess that gets her out of the way." Heidi whispered in his ear. Rudy shivered. This wasn't right. This was _not_ what was supposed to happen.

"No, Heidi. Get off me." Rudy exclaimed pushing her arms away. He was able to escape her grip and run in Liesel's direction about 20m before he was stopped. Adelaide stood directly in front of him, eyeing him critically, before calmly taking her hand and smacking Rudy hard across the cheek.

"OW! What the hell, Adelaide?!" Rudy caressed his red, burning cheek.

"How fuvking dare you cheat on Liesel!?" Addy screamed.

"I didn't…" Rudy tried, but he was interrupted.

"No I don't want to hear an explanation, you arse! Liesel's great, and you screwed that up just so you could make out with Heidi? You're pathetic!" Adelaide didn't even wait for a response before she ran off in the direction of Liesel to go comfort her friend.

Rudy stood there, swearing under his breath before retreating back to the scene of the crime. He spotted Liesel's discarded books scattered on the floor, and moved to pick them up, before starting the torturous walk home.

Liesel was crying all the way home. She hadn't cried this hard since….ever. Rudy was her life, her rock, her best friend, her partner in crime, her lover. And now….all that was gone.

She raced through her front door, right past Mama, and into her room. Liesel slammed the door, and threw herself on the bed in a fit of anger. She held her face in her hands, tears coming down like a storm. She felt betrayed, angry, but most of all, hurt. Had she not been good enough for him?

At the sound of her door opening Liesel finally looked up. Through her tears she made out Adelaide's figure. Addy quickly ran to her, and Liesel leaned her head against Addy's shoulder.

After a moment's silence, Liesel whispered in a heartbroken voice.

"Why'd he do that to me, Addy?"

Addy gently rubbed Liesel's shoulder in smooth circular motions. "I don't know, Liesel. All I know is that he's stupid as hell, for doing that to you."

"Was Rudy too good for me?" Liesel sniffled.

"No, of course not honey. Honestly Liesel, you're too good for him!" Addy replied.

They sat there together for a moment's silence, before Addy had to go.

"I'm so sorry Liesel. I have to go babysit my brothers, and I know this isn't a good time, cause you're falling apart and I-" Addy babbled.

"It's okay, Addy. Go do your duty." Liesel interrupted.

"Are you going to be okay?" Addy asked.

Liesel smiled a teary smile. "No."

Addy pulled Liesel in for a comforting hug. " _Auf Wiedersehen,_ Liesel."

Liesel watched Addy retreat out of her room before collapsing on her bed.

Her teary eyes briefly scanned the room before she noticed a forgotten soccer ball on the ground. It was one Rudy had given to her for her birthday last month. He'd surprised her with not only that, but a birthday apple pie (made with some apples they had stolen of course). They spent the afternoon playing ball, shoving pie in each other's faces, and making out under the trees. A wave of anguish flooded Liesel at the memory of Rudy, and a new flood of tears came down her face.

She closed her eyes, willing the tears to stop. It wasn't going to be the end of the world. She didn't need Rudy…..no not at all. She had other friends. She had Adelaide….who wasn't even there at the moment. She had…she had...she had no one.

Her real mother was gone, her brother dead, Max was gone (alive? dead? she couldn't even know), Adelaide was so busy all the time, and now, Rudy cheated on her. He was gone from her life too. Liesel had never felt so alone.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door open and someone enter her room, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Liesel turned towards Papa, who gave her a small smile.

"What happened to her majesty?" he whispered.

"Oh, Papa." Liesel cried, new tears streaming down her cheeks. "Rudy….Rudy cheated on me!"

"Rudy? Rudy Steiner?" Hans asked in disbelief.

Liesel nodded her head. "I...I saw him kissing Heidi after school." she paused. "And it looked like he was enjoying it."

"Oh Liesel." Papa engulfed her in a hug. "It'll be alright."

"How can it be alright! I..I _love_ Rudy. He was my boyfriend, my best friend! And...he threw that all away to make out with Heidi."

"I don't know what to say Liesel…" Papa said. "Maybe Rudy has an explanation for this."

"I don't want to look at Rudy right now, much less talk to him." Liesel sniffled. "And besides….what explanation could he give me that would excuse what he did. He broke my heart, Papa." she paused. "He kissed another girl, and I don't know if I'd ever be able to trust him again."

"I'm sorry Liesel."

"Am I not pretty enough?! Am I stupid or something? What am I doing wrong?! Why did he cheat on me?" Liesel broke down for the fourth time that day in a fit of tears, mild hysteria and despair.

Hans stroked her hair over and over attempting to calm her down. "Shh, honey. You're doing nothing wrong. You're beautiful and intelligent and perfect. Simply perfect. And if Rudy couldn't see that, then it's his lost."

Liesel slowly nodded at his words, tears still stinging her eyes. "Thanks, Papa."

They sat there for a while, Hans holding his daughter, comforting her through her first heartbreak. Resting against her Papa's chest, Liesel could feel his even breaths. In, out. In, out. She quickly calmed down at the steadiness. Her Papa was there for her, and would be there for her when she needed. She'd have a constant figure in her life for now. With this thought in mind, Liesel was able to drift off into a dreamless sleep...an escape from the terrible reality she was facing.

It was a couple of minutes until Hans realized that Liesel was fast asleep. He carefully moved her so she was properly on her bed, and placed the blanket on top of her. Hans bent down, and kissed Liesel's forehead.

"Sweet Dreams, your majesty."

He quietly exited the room, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Rosa was waiting.

"What's wrong with the Saumensch?"

"She caught Rudy kissing another girl. Frau Brazen's girl."

"That Saukerl."

"She's heartbroken. I don't-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a sharp knock on the front door. Hans went to open it and was greeted with the face of none other than Rudy Steiner.

"Hello Herr Hubermann. Could I talk to your daughter? It's really urgent. I need to explain some things to her." Rudy asked.

"No, Rudy you may not." Hans stood firm.

"But, you don't understand I-" Rudy started.

"I understand perfectly Rudy. My little girl just cried herself to sleep over you. Because you kissed a girl that wasn't her."

"Please Herr Hubermann, I love your daughter. I need to explain to her."

"I'm sorry Rudy, but I won't let Liesel heart be broken by you again." Hans said. "Auf Wiedersehen, Rudy."

Hans closed the door on Rudy, and moved to walk away when another knock was heard. Hans carefully went and opened the door and was greeted again by Rudy's face.

"I thought I told you to-" Hans began.

"Here." Rudy said pushing some books towards Hans. "Liesel...Liesel dropped these."

Hans stared at the books in Rudy's hands and carefully took them into his own.

"Thank you, Rudy." Hans paused. "But I still won't let you see Liesel."

Rudy have a sad smile. "It was worth a shot."

Slowly, Rudy turned around and walked back to his house, his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Hans closed the door for a second time, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Rudy brought Liesel's books." he muttered to Rosa, dropping them on the table.

The two looked sadly at the books on the table before Rosa cleared her throat.

"The pea soup's ready."

It was late at night when Liesel woke up. She was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about everything.

Thinking about her life, her Mama, her Papa, soccer, books….Rudy. She just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Rudy.

Liesel sighed and rolled over to the other side of her bed. Her heart still hurt from earlier that day, and she just wanted it all to go away. She was so tired. Liesel slowly closed her eyes.

She was about an inch away from falling into a deep sleep when she heard a faint tapping noise?

 _Plunk! Plunk! Plunk!_

Liesel raised her head, looking around the room to identify where the sound was coming from. Hmm, the window?

 _Plunk! Plunk!_

Slowly, Liesel walked towards her window. What was making that noise? She unlatched the window, and opened it, pushing it high above her head. Unfortunately, fate would have it that the moment she opened the window, she was hit in the face with a rock. Ahh, so that was the sound.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Liesel cried out, her hand flying to touch the spot the rock hit her.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Liesel!" a muffled voice from outside said.

Was that...Rudy?

"Rudy! You Saukerl! What are you doing?" Liesel whisper shouted.

"I…I need to talk to you Liesel." Rudy responded.

Liesel rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Please Liesel. I'm begging you. I want to explain."

"Nein, Rudy." she sniffled. "There's nothing to explain."

"Yes there is!" Rudy exclaimed. "I just need 10 minutes, Liesel. And...and then I'll leave you alone. _Bitte Liesel, Bitte."_

Liesel stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do. She really didn't want to hear what he had to say. He broke her heart. End of story. What could he say to her to change that? Liesel glanced down at the figure of the lemon-haired boy standing out her window. She didn't think he'd leave if she said no to him. Liesel sighed.

"Give me a minute." she called down to a mildly shocked Rudy.

Liesel ran to her closet and grabbed a light cardigan. She was still wearing the skirt of her school uniform and a white blouse that had come untucked from the skirt. Her blazer had long been forgotten as she slept.

Quietly, Liesel crept down the stairs, threw on some shoes and opened the front door. She carefully left the house, closing the door behind her as softly as she could.

She walked towards her window where Rudy was waiting for her. He gave her a small smile, and held out his hand. Liesel refused his hand, and just stared at his face.

Rudy cleared his throat. "Um, do you want to walk?"

Liesel slowly nodded.

The two walked in silence down Himmel Street. Their pace was slow, and there was an awkward space between them. Usually, their late night walks were romantic and ended in a quick make out session under the stars. This time, both Rudy and Liesel knew it would be different.

Finally, Rudy turned to look at Liesel. He noticed the slightly red spot from where the rock hit her forehead. The rock _he threw._ God, he just couldn't stop hurting her today, could he?

"I'm sorry I hit you Liesel. I…I was trying to be romantic or something. I don't know. You weren't supposed to get hurt." Rudy said.

"It's okay. It's not that bad a mark." Liesel paused. "But that's not what you wanted to talk about, is it?"

Rudy took a breath. "Liesel, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that I….kissed Heidi. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me when I say that."

Tears began to prick the corners of Liesel's eyes. The moment she caught Rudy kissing Heidi replaying over and over in her head. She blinked back the tears.

"Why'd you do it, Rudy?" Liesel asked, her voice cracking. "I...I know I'm not pretty or funny, and my body will never be as great as Heidi's. But why did you have to cheat on me? What is wrong with me?!"

The tears came rolling down her face. She couldn't hold it back anymore. All the pain she had felt at Rudy's betrayal was coming to the surface. The disappointment, the hurt, the insecurity.

Rudy watched the tears roll down Liesel's cheek. He reached out, and wiped a tear from her face. "Liesel, don't ever say that. You're so gorgeous. You have the prettiest brown eyes, I could get lost in them for days. You're so incredibly smart, and you would read all the books in the world if you could. You're hilarious and sweet, and it doesn't matter if you think Heidi's body is better than yours. To me you're perfect."

" _Gottverdammt, Rudy!_ If I'm so perfect, then why did you kiss her?!" Liesel screamed.

Rudy sighed. "It...it was a stupid dare. Some of the guys... Alrick and Milo to name a few...they dared me to kiss Heidi after school."

Liesel almost laughed in hysteria. "A dare? A dare?! You ruined our relationship over a dare?!"

"Liesel...I'm so sorry. I was being stupid, and I thought…"

"You thought what, Rudy?! What did you think? That I wasn't going to find out? That I'd understand?"

Rudy hung his head in shame. "Yes...No…..Maybe. I-I didn't think it would hurt us. I just wanted to…..to impress the guys? I don't even know."

Fire burned in Liesel's eyes. "You cheated on me…..to impress the guys? God, Rudy." she took a breath. "Do you know how much I cried over you? How heartbroken I was?"

"I...I.." Rudy stammered.

" _I love you Rudy._ So, so very much. I would never read another book for the rest of my life if you asked me too. That's how much I love you. And I thought you loved me too. But today...you made me feel like I was worth _nothing_ to you."

Rudy grimaced. "It's not like that Liesel. I love you more than anything! More than life itself."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Liesel sighed.

"Please, Liesel. I'll never talk to Heidi again...I just want your forgiveness."

"You know, I'm not even mad about the fact you kissed Heidi….okay I'm a little mad. But I'm more disappointed that you would agree to a dare like that. I...I thought our relationship was better than that. I guess my imagination was just a little too good."

Rudy recoiled like he'd been slapped.

Liesel took a breath. "I think...I think we need to...take a break."

"No, Liesel...I love you. We can get past this."

New tears began rolling down Liesel's face. "Maybe we could. But I..I need some time Rudy. Broken hearts don't heal right away."

"Liesel, I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry. Please. I-"

"Rudy, don't make this harder than it has to be. I love you Rudy, and I'm doing this because I love you. If...if you want to see other girls, go ahead. But I don't want to be betrayed like that."

"I don't want to see other girls! I want you, Liesel. I won't ever cheat on you again. I promise! Please Liesel, give me another chance. I don't want to lose you."

Tears threatened to escape Rudy's eyes. He couldn't lose her. She was his best friend. His girlfriend. His everything. God, he was such a dummkopf. His relationship was being broken apart because of his stupid, _stupid mistakes._

"I'm sorry Rudy." Liesel blinked away tears. She started walking away, getting only about five steps before she turned back around.

"Was it worth it? Breaking my heart to complete a dare?" she asked.

Rudy sadly shook his head. "I've never regretted anything more. I... I shouldn't have accepted the dare. I wouldn't have if I knew it would cost me you. I hate losing you. I love you, Liesel."

Liesel nodded. "I hate losing you."

She moved to leave for the second time, when a call from Rudy interrupted her.

"Please don't do this, Liesel." Rudy pleaded, his eyes welling up with tears. "Please don't give up on us."

Liesel wiped a tear from her cheek. "I didn't Rudy. You did."

And for the final time, Liesel walked away from the boy with the lemon coloured hair.

 **Ahhhh! It's done! I hope you liked it! It was fun to write!**

 **P.S. I have a thing for hurt/comfort stories, with sad confrontations. If you know any really good ones, please leave a comment!**

 **And I know you'll want to review and favourite. ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **QueenOfHearts143**


End file.
